


oh, and i'm on my way to believing

by starssshine



Series: voltron oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Ok have fun, again imagine keith never left the paladudes but is still red, but they are defeated and paladins come home so here we go, i had the sudden urge to write a keith pov fic, i needed soft klance sorry not sorry, i was listening to paramore and "the only exception" came on, its maybe four or five years after they left earth, klance, no lotor plot or anything just big bad zarkon and haggar huehuehue, this happened and i wrote it in one sitting sorry, this was me spitting out words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Years after the paladins originally left earth, they finally get to return home.





	oh, and i'm on my way to believing

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty, this should be fun. this is basically a cute little oneshot of the paladins finally coming home to earth after four-fiveish years after they originally left. not canon-compliant, and all the paladudes are in their original lions, no clone shiro or lotor. imagine shiro disappeared, the lion swap happened, and then he came back and they returned to normal idk. but enjoy!

Keith almost didn’t believe his eyes when he first saw earth again. So much had changed, yet, so little at the same time.

The first thing he saw was the blue shield that wrapped around the planet, a precaution undoubtedly added once the Galra attempted to invade earth, but Voltron managed to stop them. He wondered if Iverson was still the director of the Galaxy Garrison, and if his eye was still damaged. He wondered a lot of things, most of which he could have found out for himself a year ago when he defended earth, but he didn’t allow himself to step foot on land. None of the paladins did. They all wanted to save earth, but if they had come down and seen their families, they wouldn’t have wanted to leave. Keith didn’t even have a family besides Shiro, and he still didn’t trust himself.

But now he can finally return. Zarkon, Haggar, and any other bad Galra had been defeated, and the paladins were coming home.

Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had decided to come in on their lions rather than the castle. Then, they could each go to their separate places, and then meet back at the castle. However, Keith wasn’t quite sure where to go. Shiro had his own family Keith didn’t want to intrude on. Pidge could see their brother for the first time since the attack on earth, because Matt stayed behind to design their defense systems. Hunk had his mothers to see, which he had been talking about excitedly for the last ten minutes, and Lance had his big family to see: his mom, dad, grandmother, Veronica, Luis, and Marco.

Keith had no one.

So, he flew his lion, but he was planning on staying with the Castle while the others saw their families, until Lance spoke to him personally through Blue.

“Keith, what are you doing?” he asked, and Keith looked at him, confused.   
“What do you mean?”

“I know you don’t have anyone to go see,” Lance said hesitantly. When Lance and Keith had gotten over their dumb rivalry, which Keith still blamed Lance for entirely, something had sparked. They found that the other was always a good place to go when they were upset or angry or anxious and had found a home in each other in the hugeness of space. So, when they had started dating a year and a half earlier, no one was surprised. “Don’t you want to come and see my family?”

“You- you want me to come with you?” Keith inquired, more confused than he was before. Why would Lance want him to come see _his_ family?

Lance looked at him like he was stupid. “Well, I would hope so,” he laughed lightly.

_“Lance, Keith, stop talking to each other without the rest of us hearing and actually listen to the plan for once!”_ The two boys heard Shiro’s voice over the comms of their helmets at the same time and laughed. Lance nodded at Keith, and then switched off their personal conversation and rejoined the rest of the paladins.

“ _Sorry, Shiro_ ,” Keith heard Lance say. “ _And what do you mean, for once? I know that I personally_ always _listened to orders.”_

“ _Well, I’m not sure when I heard that,_ ” Allura commented from the castle, and everyone laughed. Keith heard Lance humph from Blue, but he eventually joined in as well.

“ _Alright guys, we’re going into earth’s atmosphere,_ ” Pidge said from their lion, and everyone went quiet as they took in their home-world.

After that, Keith wasn’t sure how to react. The paladin’s families had clearly been informed that they were coming home, and when the lions touched down, the only things Keith heard over the comms were words not meant for him, but for their families.

But he walked over to where Lance was being overwhelmed by a hug from all sides, the smallest from a young boy and the largest from a white-haired woman. Keith saw that tear stains were streaked down Lance’s face, and as he looked around the large area, most of the other paladins were in the same boat. The red paladin didn’t want to interrupt Lance’s family time just yet, so he stood back, but Lance looked at him through the arms engulfing him and gestured for him to come over. So, he did.

Lance finally was let go from his entire family, but they all stood close, asking him rapid questions that Keith didn’t understand and that all overlapped each other. Lance was laughing and trying to answer as many questions as he could. In Spanish, Keith noted— his entire family was talking in their native language.

Keith walked closer and Lance pointed him out to the rest of his family, who all turned to look at him. “ _Mama,_ this is Keith,” he said in English. “He’s the Red Paladin. Remember how I used to tell you about the boy I hated from the Garrison in my letters? Well, he ended up being stuck with me for some time.”

“Wait, you’re _the_ Keith? The one Lance had a cru-“ A young woman, who Keith assumed to be Veronica, was cut off by an older woman, Lance’s mother.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith,” Lance’s mom held out a hand, and Keith shook it. She had a firm grip, and Keith wondered what it was like to actually have family that was living.

Lance pointed out each person in their small circle as he introduced them to Keith: “This is my _mama,_ Veronica, Marco, _abuela, papa,_ and Luis.”

The smallest boy, Marco, smiled up at Keith. “Did you get to fly in space with Lance?”

“Yeah,” Keith responded. “I’ve been flying a lion with Lance since the very beginning.” He looked over at Lance with a smile, but also a question. Lance knew him well enough to tell what he was thinking.

“Also, Veronica,” Lance began, “You were right. This is _the_ Keith, the one from the Garrison, and we’ve also been dating for a while.”

Veronica gasped dramatically. “And you’ve waited this long to tell us? Lance!” She ran over and hugged Lance, and the rest of the family followed.

Everyone seemed to be asking questions at once: “What color is his lion?” “How long have you been dating?” “Are they gonna get married?” Keith assumed the last question was from Marco, but he laughed and let Lance’s family hug him, too.

Later, he and Lance sat on top of Voltron, which had been formed to show their families what they had been fighting in the past few years.

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith said, and he leaned against Lance more than he already was.

“What for?”

Keith smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day. “For bringing us home.”

Lance kissed Keith on the forehead, and Keith let his head fall onto Lance’s shoulder.

They sat on Voltron and stared at the sunset, letting themselves take it in for the first time in what felt like a lifetime from right where they belonged: on earth, together.

Everything may not have been right with the world, but it was pretty damn close. And for Keith, that seemed to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so happy, i wrote that in one sitting and i think it's okay? it probably sucks but I'M TRYING  
> but thanks everyone for reading, and i will try to get better as i go along :)  
> -rosey


End file.
